Oops!
by Betzie
Summary: Sky is freaking out and Zed is confused. Everyone's noticed Sky is acting strange, even Zeds oblivious friends have commented on it. Zed's had enough, he wants to know what she is hiding from him. This is my first - and probably only - fanfiction that was written a few years ago. The summary is rubbish but please give it a go anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**OOPS!**

Chapter 1

 **AN: Hey guys. I finally found my USB stick that I saved this story on. I originally wrote this in December 2013 and I even wrote a few chapters for a sequel but the stupid USB got lost and because I'm lazy I couldn't be bothered to rewrite the whole thing. So yeah, this is the first fanfiction I've written (and technically the last seen as how the sequel to this is barely even started and I have no idea where I was going with that story). Since I enjoy reading peoples fanfiction I thought I might as well – finally – upload mine. Just a heads up, I just re read this and the whole story is unbelievably obvious but oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: yeah everything you recognise is not mine, I borrowed it from Joss Stirling – I hope she doesn't mind.**

Zed

"So then Zed what's up with you and Sky?" my butthead of a friend Sean asks me. Sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with him, isn't it obvious that something's up between Sky and me and I have no idea what it is? Doesn't the look I can guess is on my face tell him I don't want to talk about it? But no, Sean being Sean can't see father than his own curiosity. I mean there's obviously something wrong, Sky's been acting weird lately and she won't tell me why. Today she got off my bike turned to me and muttered 'see you later Zed' and then left. She didn't even look me in the eye never mind giving me a kiss goodbye like she normally does. Something's seriously wrong and if she won't tell me then I'm gonna find out what it is. "Dude. Earth to Zed. Hello?" I look to see my friends staring at me weirdly and Sean waving his hand in front of my face. "You know just because I asked you about Sky doesn't mean you get to stare off into the distance and avoid answering my question." Just because you asked the question doesn't mean I have to answer it. "So, come on then what's up with you two? You gunna break up or something" What?! No! She's been acting weird but she can't want to…we're soulfinders. "Cause the guys and I were thinking it's weird that you've been dating Sky for like a year now." No its not. "What's so special about her anyway?" Everything. "I mean I know she looks great but still, you just don't date girls that long and we wanna know why Sky's different". I just look at them for a moment and say "what's between me and Sky is our business, what makes you think I'll tell you guys? And no I'm not with Sky because of what she looks like. I love her." At that point I've had enough and just walk off without paying any attention to the stunned looks on my friend's faces. I mean isn't it obvious that I love her? I'd have thought they would have noticed that months ago.

Great. Why do I have to have a free first lesson now, all I'm gonna do is worry about Sky and me. I can't even go ask her what the problem is because I saw her go into history. Maybe if I try telepathy… _Sky? What's up? Hello? Sky what's going on? Can't you at least give me a hint?_ Great she's blocking me that must mean I've done something. But what? Maybe Xav will know what I should do, but if I ask him that means he'll never stop teasing me about it… oh hell if it means she'll talk to me I guess I'll have to do it.

 **Z: Hey Xav u busy?**

 **X: Nope y?**

 **Z: Sky**

 **X: What about her? U said sorry yet? Wat did u even do anyway shes been acting wierd**

 **Z: I have no idea whats wrong I cant remember doing anything she hardly looks at me never mind speaking to me shes blocking me 2 an keeping her shields strong whenever shes near me what am I supposed to do?**

 **X: God zed u must have done something for her to be like this**

 **Z: Honest I haven't done anything**

 **X: Just apologize u probs didn't even notice u did something your that stupid**

 **Z: How am I supposed to do that when she wont come anywhere near me**

 **X: Go find her and make sure she cant get away until u apologize**

 **Z: Great u make it sound so easy…**

 **X: Never said it would be easy**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOPS!**

Chapter 2

 **AN: I forgot to mention most of these chapters are verrry short. I reckon I might stick some of them together to make them longer but then again I might not – who knows.**

 **Disclaimer: anything unrecognisable is mine anything recognisable is not.**

Sky

What am I going to do? What if I am? What will Zed say? My parents? Zeds parents? Oh I wish I knew! This is driving me crazy. When was the last time? Why can't I remember? God I'm so stupid!

A buzzing on my leg brought me back to the class room. My phone vibrated. Must have gotten a text. I quickly look up to see if the teacher is watching. She's not.

 **Im sorry baby I don't know what I've done talk to me Sky im going crazy here an then Sean said something about us breaking up we're not r we? We cant please Sky ill be waiting for u after class please tell me whats wrong**

 **Zxx**

What?! Breaking up?! No of course we're not breaking up why would he think that...? Oh. Right. I have been treating him badly, I basically ignore him all the time. But I can't tell him I just can't he'll freak and then what'll I do? Hell, what will I do anyway? This would be so much easier if I told him, so much easier but I don't even know how to, I don't want to worry him. Who are you kidding Sky he's worried anyway he actually used the statement 'breaking up' in relation to our relationship. We're soulfinders we'll never break up he knows that. So why don't you just tell him then? It's not like he's going to leave you, he loves you, and it'll be so much easier if he knew… God! Shut up Sky! History. I need to concentrate on history….

Zed

I'll probably get detention but I don't really care, if this means I get the normal Sky back then what's one detention? It's not like I haven't had one before. So here I am, waiting for her outside her history class. I decided not to give her the chance to get away. I need to find out what's going on between us. It can't be that bad surely… but with the way she's acting right now I'm afraid it might be.

Sky

Oh god why does he have to do this to me? I try to walk past and pretend I haven't seen him but he just comes over and grabs my arm "Sky?" I didn't miss the sniggers from Sheena and her crew and I especially didn't miss the look of hurt that crossed Zeds face when I tried to walk by. "Please Sky come with me" well at least he isn't trying telepathy again, it hurts so much when I have to keep him out. I miss him. Zed just looks at me with a confused expression on his face "miss who?" Shit. No wait my shields are up… oh no please tell me I didn't just say that out loud! Quickly I looked away from him and noticed we were standing in one of the music practice rooms. How did we get here?

Zed is still looking at me waiting for an answer I don't want to give him, so I just walk over and start to play the piano. It always makes me feel better but today it doesn't seem to be working. Zed just sighs and walks over to stand beside me and starts stroking my hair. I hate hurting him but I just don't know what to do and I'm too scared to tell him.

"Come on Sky help me out a little here. Why won't you talk to me? Hell you hardly even look at me. I'm sorry baby. Whatever it is I've done I'm sorry. I don't know what I've done. Please baby tell me what's wrong" god why does he do this to me? He sounds so sad, I'm hurting him I know I am but I can't tell him the truth because I'm still not sure what that is yet.

I've stopped playing, I didn't even notice until now. I can feel his hand shaking as he strokes my hair and I freeze. Zed inhales sharply and moves away, I can hear him sniffing and I wince. I did that. This is all my fault, I'm hurting my soulfinder and I can't seem to stop because I can't tell him the truth when I don't even know it myself.

I turn around to look at Zed and find him with his back turned running his hands through his hair. "Is there someone else Sky? Is that who you miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

**OOPS!**

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: anything and everything from the Finding Sky series in here is not mine – its Joss Stirlings.**

Zed

I couldn't bear to say the words but ever since I saw her stricken look when she said 'I miss him' and then wouldn't tell me who she meant I couldn't get the thought out of my head. She wouldn't. I knew she wouldn't. We're soulfinders there's nothing stronger than that bond but still I found myself asking the question. At first I wasn't going to but then she flinched when I was touching her. Why would she do that? She's never done that before. I'm terrified of her answer but then I heard her wince. Was that a 'oh my god he knows' wince or an 'I can't believe he thinks that' wince. Please put me out of my misery Sky!

I felt arms wrap tightly around my chest and a head bang against my back. Oh thank god. I sighed with relief. "You. You're who I miss" she mumbled into my back. Huh? If she misses me then why does she stay away from me? I turn around in her arms, scoop her up and sit her on my knee on the piano stool. I want an explanation, I want to know what's going on but I want to hold her more so we just sit for a while until I lift her face so I can look into her eyes and wipe away her tears. She reaches up to my face and her hands come away wet "You don't cry very often Zed" I laughed a little, relieved that she was treating me normally again. "I don't normally feel like I'm about to lose you." She sniffed and looked down at her hands and I asked her what's been bugging me for a while now. "What's wrong Sky? Why are you shutting me out?" Sighing she looked away but I wasn't going to let this one go, she'd tell me what was happening even if we had to stay there all day. She must have seen this written all over my face because she sniffed again and burst into tears. Shocked I just grabbed her and asked her what was wrong and told her everything would be alright even though I didn't know if it would or not.

After a while she calmed down but told me she couldn't tell me what was wrong because she didn't know if it was the truth or not. How can you not know if whatever is bothering you and is causing you to act so weirdly is true or not?

Sky

He just wouldn't let it go so in the end I dropped my shields and he took a look. The longer he looked the whiter he got. He rested his forehead against mine when he finally saw enough to convince himself I had the right to be treating him so badly and acting weirdly. "I'm sorry baby." What? He's sorry? "Why Zed? It's not exactly your fault is it." His head shot up at that "it better be my fault" he answered sharply. I hate my ability to blush, I do it far too often, I'm sure I've just gone bright red "Oh. Yes well. Who else would it be?" he just smiled at that and we stayed there for a while.

We realized we were in big trouble when we heard a knocking on the door. Zed looked up and groaned _Shit! Kill me now please it's the merciful thing to do._ Huh? What is he talking about? I looked up to see there were people outside waiting to come in and practice. Oh god what time is it? _Zed? How have we been in here for almost three hours?!_ He looked back to me and smirked. _Well, you took a long time crying and me being the dutiful boyfriend obligingly gave up my shoulder for your personal use._ That little speech got him a slap to the stomach. He just laughed which set me off too, except it wasn't very good timing on our part because Mr. Keneally chose that particular moment to walk in. "Well Mr Benedict I see you have successfully corrupted another student. I hope you two have a good excuse ready. You've had us all on the look-out for you. Oh yes and your parents will want to speak to you when the principle is done talking to the two of you." Zed just dropped his head on my shoulder in response and whispered _I'm dead. Moms gonna kill me. Literally._


	4. Chapter 4

**OOPS!**

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: please see previous chapters, I can't be bothered to say it again right now.**

Zed

 _I really hate teachers sometimes you know. Why wouldn't they just believe the truth - well kind of - when they heard it? Oh because that would be way too easy wouldn't it, but no, instead they jump to conclusions and think we snuck off to spend the day together but wouldn't the obvious thing be to actually sneek off somewhere instead of stay in school? Why can't they believe the evidence that's in front of their eyes? Couldn't they pay attention to the fact that what we were telling them matched up with the state of our red eyes? And now to make it worse they chuck us to our parents to deal with._ _Responsibility lectures yey! This is just messed up._

Sky had been trying to interrupt but me being the idiot I am carried on until it was too late.

 _Well Zed, your father and I appreciate your little rant and thank you for telling us there is more to it than what you told the teachers._

Oh shit, the one time I really don't need anyone eavesdropping on my conversations with Sky. I can't believe I could be so stupid! Well at least they don't know the real reason we spent three hours out if lessons.

To be honest I just zoned out after the first half hour. They kept going on about how I needed a good education and I had to take it seriously. I'm grounded. Well that was a surprise. I'm not to see Sky until I tell them the truth and they believe it. To which I replied that would mean I would never see her again because I would never explain fully other than the basics that Sky was crying. They kept trying to catch me out but it didn't work because I would just say "Sky was crying" but they wanted to know why and I still hadn't got my head around the why yet. I couldn't even think about that until no-one was around to make sure they wouldn't take the thoughts out of my head.

After an hour I think they figured out that they weren't going to get anything else out of me but just before I left, my Dad stopped me saying "Zed I can understand that you want to keep this just between you and Sky but ever since you walked out of school you've been really quite and you look like you're not even here. You two look like you need help Zed. All you have to do is ask." He patted my shoulder and moved to walk past me as I looked at my shoes and mumbled "You're right Dad I think we might need help but we have to talk about it first and figure out what we're going to do. If you need to know then we'll tell you. You just have to give us some time." He was looking at me strangely when I whispered under my breath as I walked off "promise not to judge us Dad because I have a feeling we're gonna have to tell you"

God I can't deal with this I need to think. I've been forbidden to go out until I confess, well I'm not going to be doing that any time soon. I can't think when I'm here because someone might see what I'm thinking. I have to go. I'm going crazy in here. I need to think and then I'll go see how Sky's doing.

"Zed Benedict! Where do you think you're going?!" I really can't be bothered with this right now. "Out Mom" I carried on putting my shoes on and headed for the door. "Oh no you're not Zed, you've not told us the truth yet come back inside!" When will she give up? I sighed "no Mom I'm going out. I need to think. I've told you the truth already." I walked out the door while Mom started ranting at me again but I just couldn't care less right now. I heard Xav talking to her when I walked by the window, "let him go Mom, didn't you see his face?" that made me wonder what I looked like but yet again I couldn't really bring myself to care, I needed to think.

I still don't know what we're going to do and I've been up here looking down on the slopes for an hour, all I know is I need to go and see Sky and we need to find out one way or another. How could she keep this to herself for so long? Why didn't she tell me? Even if she's wrong she should have told me, I would have reassured her a lot earlier if she had.

As I got back to the house I saw the whole gang had arrived. Great. More lectures for me. Yey. Trace and Vic saw me first and started on the lecture as soon as I was in hearing range but to my surprise it was Dad who came to my rescue and told them to lay off me for a while because I wouldn't take anything in until I'd thought about whatever it is I needed to think about and he also reminded me that I still owed him an explanation. Yves and Phee were looking worried and Uri asked if everything was alright. I didn't bother to reassure them or acknowledge them at all, I just grabbed the bike keys and started it up but when I set off I thought what if she is and I crash? I went back and got into the car instead, not without receiving some funny looks and a hell of a lot of questions from my family which I totally ignored. Just as I was pulling out Dad spoke to me telepathically _I know you need to do this Zed but remember Sky is probably grounded and it's getting late, if you're not back in four hours at the most I'm leaving you to your mother and she's not going to be pleased I let you go without that explanation you promised us. I trust you to explain everything when you feel you understand whatever it is that's going on but don't take too long Zed, you have us all worried._ I have myself worried too Dad _. I'm not sure if you'll get that explanation any time soon._ I felt him sigh as he said _as long as we get it._

It was strange after that, I felt as though I was driving towards my impending doom. I've never felt like that going to Sky's. Now I just had to figure out how I was going to get her out without her parents knowing and then how to keep her out without them noticing or worrying. Great, this is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**OOPS!**

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I've pinched things from the Finding Sky books.**

* * *

 **Sky**

What are going to do? Zed knows now so I feel a little better but I also feel bad for worrying my parents. I knew they wanted to be hard on me but were afraid of me shutting down again, especially after they found out I'd been crying. They grounded me of course and had a go at me for missing class but I could tell I had them worried. I could see it in how they were looking at me. They kept asking me why I was crying and wanted to know why I felt I couldn't tell them. They left me alone when they realized I wouldn't tell them so now I've been left with only my thoughts for company. And it sucked. I was just getting even more worried and even more scared. I just wished Zed was here then it wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't be alone. But I knew he would be grounded as well and I couldn't even text him because Sally had taken my phone. Oh my God! What If he texts and puts something about it thinking I would be the only one to read it? Or what if they text him to find out why I was crying and he thinks it's me?

Just as I was preparing myself to go downstairs and find my phone I heard tapping on my window and Zeds voice entered my head _hey Sky, let me in. Are you OK baby?_ As soon as he was in the room I grabbed him and he just held me and told me he had an idea but we had to be quiet. It didn't take much convincing, as soon as he'd explained the note was written and we were down the tree, running down the road, jumping in the car and we were off.

Zed told me I should leave a note incase my parents realized I was gone and they started to worry.

 **Sally and Simon,**

 **I've gone with Zed, we'll be fine and he'll bring me back later tonight but before you start complaining and blaming Zed, no he did not make me go with him, he suggested and I agreed. I think he's right and it will stop us going crazy. I'm sorry I didn't come down to tell you where we are going but I'm grounded so you would never have let me go. We'll be back later so don't worry.**

 **Love Sky**

We both decided it would be better to go to Aspen because then the Wrickenridge gossips wouldn't get any ammunition. By the time we got there I was shaking and Zed was squeezing the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had gone white. I think he was just as nervous as me.

Zed parked in an empty space near the entrance and we went inside, but when we found the tests we had no clue which one to get. Zed looked terrified and I don't think I looked much better. We decided to go for the one that looked easiest to do and Zed said we should get more than one just to make sure. The woman who served us at the till looked down her nose at us and tutted when we left. I'm so glad I had Zed with me, I couldn't have done that on my own, he just squeezed my hand tighter whenever anyone looked our way and glared daggers at them.

He took me for a hot chocolate with everything on and we found some toilets in the café we were in. Zed waited outside for me and when I had done a test I gave it to him and went straight back in and did another. I didn't want to know the result before I had more to compare. I kept handing him tests and every time I came out he seemed to look whiter and more worried. When I came out with the fourth test he showed me the results. Positive. All of them. What were we going to do?

* * *

 **Zed**

Sky handed me the first test and went to do another, she told me she didn't want to know the results until she had done them all. I just kept looking at the test until Sky gave me the next one and then I would stare at that one and then the next until we were both staring at the last on. Eight weeks. They all said eight weeks. What were we going to do? Pregnant. Sky was pregnant. We're only seventeen. Oh god what are we going to do?

It wasn't really sinking in. Right now I was just panicking and Sky was staring at the tests with tears streaming down her face. What were our parents going to say? Parents. Parents. We were going to be parents. That word never really meant anything much to me before. We're not old enough to be parents.

Finally we decided it was best if we went home but when we got to the car we realized we would have to tell our families sooner or later. "What if we just did it now when we get back? At least it would stop us worrying about what they're going to say because they will have said it." I suggested as Sky just looked at me terrified and nodded. On the drive back Sky used my phone to call her parents and asked them to meet us at my house.

Well they were here, but I don't think they knew we were here yet. We got out of the car and I started towards the house until I noticed Sky wasn't with me. I turned back to see her still standing by the car just looking at me with her hand resting on her stomach. I walked over to her and rested my forehead against hers. "I'm not ready to be a mum yet Zed, we're too young" she whispered to me. I stroked her hair and whispered back "I know baby, I'm sorry." Then for some reason my hand drifted down to her stomach to join hers. We stayed there for a minute, our hands holding her stomach cradling the child inside. Our child. "I'd always thought I'd have children but I never expected to be so young when I became a Dad… Whoa Dad. I'm gonna be a Dad." I stopped talking for a moment and just looked at my soulfinder before I whispered "that terrifies me". "Me too Zed, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**OOPS!**

Chapter 6

 **AN: I'd just like to say thanks to those of you that followed this story and to BlueDreamer31 my first reviewer :) I hope you guys wont be disappointed with the rest of the story, I never actually thought people would be that interested in it. I wrote this a few years ago but it is quite short and I haven't done anything to it since I found it again. This chapter is insanely short so I will upload two today.**

 **Disclaimer: all credit for everything Finding Sky goes to Joss Stirling.**

* * *

 **Sky**

We walked in on silence. I didn't expect silence. I thought they would be shouting. Demanding to know where we had been and what was going on but there was only silence. It was unnerving.

We had walked past Trace, Di, Uri, Vic, Will, Xav, Chrystal, Yves and Phee all looking worried in the hallway. They were all told to keep out so it was just Saul, Karla, Sally and Simon staring at us in silence. Zed was holding my hand and carrying the bag with the tests in. Saul was the first to break the silence, "So Zed is this the explanation you promised me?" I heard Zed swallow next to me and when I looked up he was staring at me, he seemed to be asking permission, we had agreed not to use telepathy or it might make things worse for us. I nodded and he walked over to the table put the tests out and came back to hold my hand whilst our parents got up to see what Zed put on the table. Karla got there first and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Zed**

Mom started shouting at me the moment she laid her eyes on those incriminating tests but I didn't hear anything she was saying. I didn't hear what any of them were saying I just led Sky over to one of the chairs and pulled her onto my knee so she could at least get away from some of all this by curling up into me. I wasn't paying attention, I was just holding Sky and staring. I was trying to get my head around the fact that Sky was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. My baby. My baby was inside Sky right now. We were going to be parents and our child was growing inside my soulfinder. We were going to be parents. We were having a baby.

I heard the words 'abortion' and 'adoption' and I froze, I felt Sky freeze up in my arms and I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up, bringing Sky with me and everyone shut up to hear what I was going to say "Sky's pregnant. She's pregnant with my child. Do you really think we would get rid of _our baby_ and _your grandchild_ just because of our age and the fact that it's unexpected? No. It's our child, our baby not yours. _Ours_. We made it and that means we get to decide what to do with it. We're keeping it. This baby is ours, our responsibility and you can't possibly expect us to kill it. We won't." Everyone in the room had gone incredibly still until Simon spoke up "that's all well and good Zed but like you said its Sky's decision too and I don't think you've let her give her opinion." I couldn't believe Simon, he really doesn't think much of me anymore but to think I didn't take Sky's opinion into consideration… "I agree with everything Zed just said. We talked about it when we were in the car and neither of us even considered abortion or adoption. We couldn't give our baby away and we definitely couldn't kill it. And no, before you say anything I don't think it has fully sunk in yet, we only found out for sure tonight and I only told Zed it was a possibility this morning. All this yelling that you're all doing right now is pointless because the damage is already done."

Sky had tears rolling down her cheeks as she said this. As she turned to lead me out of the room my Dad stopped us with "I think you should know I'm proud of you". Proud?! How can he possibly be proud of us? He has spent so much time telling us to wait until we're married, or at least old enough to be able to properly look after a child, as in twenty's, and now he's telling us he's proud? I was stunned to say the least and I wasn't the only one. Mom, Sally and Simon all started arguing again until Dad shut them up saying "You didn't let me finish. I'm disappointed in them for getting into this situation but I'm proud of them for taking responsibility for their actions and doing the right thing." He sighed before he continued "It's late I think it's time we all got some rest"

I wanted Sky to stay but everyone except us two agreed it would be better if she went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**OOPS!**

Chapter 7

 **AN: Just a heads up the second half of this chapter could have been done so much better but I wanted to post this story how I had originally written it.**

 **Disclaimer: yeah Finding Sky is not mine.**

* * *

 **Sky**

The next month was torture for both of us, our parents had decided we needed to be punished so Zed wasn't allowed to take me to and from school and we weren't allowed to go to each other's houses either or meet up after school. We could only see each other in breaks between classes and we definitely weren't allowed to skip any classes to spend time together but at least I got my phone back so we could still keep in touch whenever we wanted, we just couldn't actually see each other. We both got jobs to try earn as much money as possible before the baby comes but Zed wasn't keen on me working, he said it was his job to look after us. He is such a caveman, if he was the only one working we wouldn't be able to afford anything.

The separation was hard on both of us but when it was time for my first scan our parents agreed that Zed should be allowed to come but I think they only did that because they knew we would just change the time and go together anyway. It was amazing. It still hadn't really sunk in yet that I was carrying a baby and it hit me when I lied down on the bed and Zed held my hand. I didn't look at the screen until I saw Zeds face change. It was like he couldn't believe what he was seeing and then he looked at me with a huge grin on his face so I had to look, and I saw it. Our baby. Mine and Zeds. It was real now. We'd seen it.

We were allowed to spend the rest of the day together but only if we showed our family the scan. Which we did of course. Zed couldn't wait to show his brothers, he kept pointing at the picture and asking everyone "who wants to see our baby?" he was a proud father already and there was still six months to go. We had decided that we wanted to wait until the baby was born to find out if it was a boy or a girl to make it even more exiting.

After that Zed was allowed to take me to and from school again but we still couldn't see each other outside of school for another month and neither of us seemed to be having any look reducing that sentence.

Zed wanted to tell everyone and show them all the scan but although I was excited about the baby I didn't want everyone to know yet. I liked keeping it a secret.

* * *

 **Zed**

I was wandering aimlessly through the Ghost Town when Uri arrived calling me over to him. "So this is where you've been hiding, aren't you gonna show me your baby? Xav told me you couldn't get your grin off your face when you were showing everyone but you don't look too happy right now. You alright? Do you wanna talk about it?" Uri was always my hero among my older brothers, he was always the one I ran to when I needed someone. He's the most level headed of my brothers so he is probably the best one to talk to about this.

I pulled the scan out of my pocket and looked at it again and couldn't help smiling. This is my baby. My little baby. It's half of me and half of Sky. I couldn't stop looking at it. "Ah there's the proud father Xav told me about" Uri laughed. I handed him the scan and told him "that right there Uri is my baby, I made that, me and Sky made that" I was whispering by the end. Uri just had to go and ruin my awe though, just like all my brothers did, "really? That's a baby? It looks like an alien but I guess if you made it then im not surprised" he turned his head sideways and continued "Zed I hope this is a boy, from this angle it still looks like an alien. It's better for a boy to look like an alien than a girl." I wacked him round the head and laughed with him but then I remembered why I came up here and I sobered up.

Uri sighed and leant against a wall, arms folded over his chest and said the words that always broke the dam when I had something on my mind and he was there "alright spill you'll feel better".

By the time I was done we were both sat with our backs against the wall and it had started getting dark. Once I'd started I couldn't stop, I just kept talking and talking. About how I was afraid that Simon would try to convince Sky to have an abortion or to put the baby up for adoption. That he wouldn't let me be part of the baby's life or restrict when I could visit and how long I could stay over and that he would stop me staying the night to I help Sky when the baby woke up. I was worried about having my half my little family living at the other side of town and me not being there if something happened. For every worry I brought up Uri gave made me feel better about the situation. He told me I needed to tell Sky what I was worried about so we could work out if we were gonna live together, that even if Simon did try to interfere with us having the baby Sky wouldn't allow it.

We had been sitting in complete silence until Uri's stomach grumbled and he tapped my knee as he stood up, "come on Zeddie I'm starved and we've missed dinner, I hope mom saved us something." That's when I realized how late it was and that no one had called us and mom is very particular about us being on time for dinner, Uri must have told someone I needed him.

On the way back home Uri just randomly laughed to himself, when he noticed me looking at him he told me "you didn't kill me for calling you Zeddie, you haven't let anyone call you that without retaliating in years." Somehow Uri ended up on the floor "alright there big brother?" I grinned down at him. "Yeah" he huffed, "hell you're gonna be a dad. You are actually gonna be a dad. My baby brother is actually having a baby." He looked like he had been hit on the head by a tree "err Uri? I thought you knew that. You know what with the yelling the scan the pep talk?" I asked him. "Yeah of course I knew that but it just hit me is all, I always thought Trace would have a kid first or at least one of the older ones not you, you're the youngest of all of us. I'm kinda glad though, I have a foot if for favorite uncle" he grinned and ruffled my hair "I'm daddy's favorite brother."

The next day while I was driving Sky home I started telling her about my conversation with Uri the night before. I took her to the place I did the first time I drove her home from school ant we sat on a fallen tree. It turns out she was worried about the same things as me so we sat and talked for a while. We decided we wanted to live together – I am so glad she said that, I'd been afraid she would say she wasn't ready for that yet even though I knew we would live together eventually. She smacked me round the head and told me not to be so stupid when I told her I was afraid Simon would stop me seeing the baby, "no one is going to stop you seeing our baby Zed and if they try – which I'm sure they wont, they're more likely to yell at you if they think you're not there enough – then we will just move to your house, I'm sure Karla wouldn't mind having another baby in the house especially a grandchild."

Sky told me that she thought her parents would be more supportive if we were both at her house considering she is an only child and they would probably hate me forever if they thought I was taking their daughter away from them. So we decided we would live with Skys parents and stay over at my house every so often so mom would be satisfied she had enough time to smother her first grandchild in love (I think it goes without saying that I will most likely need some time away from Simons hostility to keep from being kicked out of his house).


	8. Chapter 8

**OOPS!**

Chapter 8

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last night I just went home from uni for the weekend. Thanks for all the support, it makes me really happy to see people reading, reviewing, following. Please keep letting me know what you think :)**

 **As for the name? You're gonna have to wait for that but there is a bit of a hint in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: only what you don't recognise from the Finding Sky books is mine.**

* * *

 **Zed**

Finally. I can finally take Sky out anywhere I want and I can see her anytime I want to. This is gunna be so much fun. She is four months pregnant and she has a tiny barely there bump that has now become the resting place for my hands. I'm surprised no one has said anything to us about it yet seen as how Sky used to have a flat stomach. Sky told me why she wanted to keep the baby a secret and while at first I just wanted to tell everyone, it's actually kind of exiting that people don't know. Not even our friends. I don't think we'll be able to keep it quiet for much longer though, not now that Sky's had to get a whole new wardrobe full of baggy clothes to hide the ever growing bump. We've decided we're not going to tell anyone until someone asks us. My brothers have even started taking bets on how far gone she'll be before anyone asks if she's pregnant. I'm betting on round about five months, Xav thinks six but Trace is convinced it will be this month. Mom, Crystal and Di just want us to hurry up and tell them because they want to organize a baby shower but everyone has been forbidden from buying anything or talking about the baby anywhere people can hear until someone asks us if Sky is pregnant.

* * *

 **Sky**

Five months. This bump is getting difficult to hide now and people are suspicious of why I haven't been doing PE for the last two months and I barely participated for ages before that but I'm not saying anything until someone asks me if I'm pregnant. I'm actually getting quite exited now. I quite like this being pregnant malarkey, I keep getting cravings for cheese on toast, I have no idea why but it's great because I have all the Benedict boys – Victor included – running around making me hot chocolate with all the trimmings and cheese on toast with Worcestershire sauce and tomato ketchup. I know it doesn't really go but still I NEED it. The girls and I have decided only to make the boys deal with my cravings because they need the practice for when they get their girls pregnant. (No Karla I'm not encouraging them. Only when they're married. Although I'm sure you wouldn't mind another grandchild regardless of if its parents were married or not).

"Right Sky that's it, tell us" wow Tina sounds pissed "tell you what?" I'm not saying anything just please come out and say, it I want you to know. "You know what Sky. Why haven't you told us? Were supposed to be your friends" well they know but can't they just come out and say it? I'm sure everyone in school knows by now so why can't someone just come out with it? "I have no idea what you're talking about". This time it's Nelson "you know exactly what we're talking about Sky we've been waiting for you to tell us". Well you're going to have to tell me or we can't talk about it. "Sorry Nelson you're just going to have to spell it out for me" Zoe blurts out "you're pregnant and you never told us!" except lucky for me she shouted it out in the middle of the cafeteria so now everyone has shut up and all attention is on me… great. I hate being the center of attention thanks Zoe. _Zed a little help here?_ "Yep" oh my god that is such a lame answer they're gunna kill me for that one. Tina looks incredulous "YEP!" she screeches "that's all you have to say? Yep?" I better not lose my friends over this. "No that's not all I have to say but you started talking just as I was about to explain why we have only told our families about it" that shut her up. _You alright Sky?_ Finally he decides to grace us with his presence _Yeah Zed I'm great I might just be about to lose my friends for not telling them anything and I have everyone staring at me. Yeah Zed I'm great. What took you so long?_ turning back to my friends I start telling them how at first we didn't want to tell anyone before it sunk in which they accepted and could understand but then came the tricky bit about the bets. "Hang on a minute, stop there. You didn't tell your best friends you're pregnant because of a few bets?" tricky one to answer but before I could even think of anything to say Zed started talking from behind me, it didn't escape my notice or anyone else's that Zed had his arms around me and his hands in their new favorite place, on my bump. Typical Zed he hasn't even noticed where his hands are yet. "Yeah that's right. Well at first we didn't want to tell anyone until we had decided what to do, then I wanted to tell everyone but Sky didn't and then we started on with the bets until Sky kept going on about how she wanted to tell you guys but me and Xav reminded her that it was only me and him left in the running so no one gets to know until one of us won. I won by the way. Cya" and he dragged me outside with everyone's eyes following us out.

* * *

 **Zed**

"Why do they think they have a right to be told? It's not like it's their baby. They have nothing to do with it. They can't expect us to tell them every detail of our lives. They have no reason to be angry Sky. The only opinions that matter are ours." why can't people understand that this is our life not theirs. What has us having a baby got to do with the school counselor, everyone in school, everyone outside of school and just random people? I hate seeing Sky upset and I can't help but think that this is all my fault. People started treating us differently after the canteen episode and that was a month ago. Sky is now six months pregnant and the day started out great. We went for another scan this morning, it's amazing seeing how much the baby has changed. All I wanted to do was go home and show Mom and Dad, but no, we have to get stopped by Mrs Hoffman don't we. Where does she get off interfering and commenting on other people's lives, it's not like we want her opinion. So now Sky is upset and I'm pissed off. It's not that long ago that Sky was called to the school counselor's office for a 'baby talk' except I wasn't allowed to go. They said they didn't want Sky to feel like she was under any pressure to say certain things. They had the nerve to ask Sky if it was what she had wanted, if I had asked her permission before I touched her, did she feel pressured into it. They expected her to say 'no actually I didn't want it, Zed raped me and I can't get away from him, I don't want this baby please help me' and start crying all over them. I'd seen it all in their thoughts when I was waiting for Sky to come out. And come out she did. She was in there for all of five minutes until I heard her give the councilor a piece of her mind which included a lot of swear words and threats. I was quite proud of my little soulfinder, I'm quite sure that was the first time she had ever done anything like that in her life. She made it her personal mission to defend me to everyone. When she came out people in the corridor were watching her to see what she would do because we had all heard what she had said. She turned to everyone and shouted "Zed Benedict did not rape me. He would never do that to anyone. How dare you put a label on him, especially one as incorrect as that. He is my boyfriend. He loves me and I love him. Whatever we decide to do together is personal and private between the two of us. We should not have to explain ourselves to anyone. And to think that you would expect me to stay with a rapist for two months before finding out I was pregnant with his child and then to be still with him now is unbelievable. How dare you think that of us? What we do with our lives is of no concern of yours. The only opinions that matter to us are our own and that of our families!" and with that she dragged me away, the crowd of stunned teachers and students parted for us to pass through.

I didn't have a clue what to say to her so I just looked at her until she said the first thing that came into her mind "what do you want for your birthday Zed?" I looked at her like she was speaking mandarin or something and then we both burst out laughing "you do know we're only in May right?" god she looks so cute when she giggles "yep" I just shook my head "my birthdays in August baby" now she's looking at me like I'm stupid "are you really suggesting that I forgot that?" I had to hug her "no baby" she looks like she's gunna laugh again, oh please do I love it when you laugh "good. I just need prior warning that's all" well I was crying. "Who needs three months to buy a birthday present?" now she's looking at me like I've just asked the stupidest question in the world "Well what happens if it's something that's hard to find?" I just had to smile at that. "That's a good point what do you want for Christmas?" she was off again. When she stopped laughing she said "oh well what's the point I'll think of something".


	9. Chapter 9

**OOPS!**

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: Finding Sky is not mine.**

* * *

 **Sky**

I'm now eight months pregnant and I just want it to end. Me, Sally and Simon have come over to the Benedicts for Sunday dinner because Karla insists that we are about to become close family (even though I was already considered close family) and we need to get more used to spending time together. Right now I'm laid out on the sofa trying in vain to relieve the pain in my ankles. "Zed Benedict where are you?!" Trace, Uri, Vic, Will, Xav and Yves looked up at me a question in their eyes "no not yet boys but I've roped you all into this before and Zed mysteriously disappears whenever my feet hurt." They start to snigger at this "excuse me but I was helping you all" they all have the same look of disbelief on their faces so I decided to explain "I was allowing you all to practice on me so you will be ready for when your soulfinders get pregnant. They will truly appreciate your ability to give a good foot massage" Xav looks like he's thinking about something, oh this does not bode well "wait I know I've given you a foot massage but these lot haven't have they?" I nod "yes" they all say. "Even Victor?" a little colour rises in Vic's cheeks, I smile and say "actually yes he has, he's very good at it" this time all the boys laugh except Vic and all speak at the same time. They obviously don't believe the serious Victor is capable of giving a girl a good foot massage. "ZED! Get in here right now!" still no answer, stupid boy where is he when I need him? Yves is laughing "sorry Sky I think he heard 'foot massage' and ran for the hills" that earned him a glare, "err... sorry I'll go find him" he actually looked quite scared at that and I smirked "no need, let's see how long he takes to get here this time" they're looking at me now wondering what I'm going to say "AHHHH! ZED! THE BABYS COMING!" that made him come in but it also brought the whole family running and they were all freaking out "how long did that take?" I asked the boys who were all in hysterics at the other end of the room Uri looked up and said "about ten seconds" I nodded and looked up at Zed "why does it take ten seconds for you to come when I scream that the baby's coming but you don't when I need a foot massage? Huh? Why? You're the one who turned me into a beached whale the least you can do is stop my feet hurting when I ask you. Did you know that you are the only one of your brothers that hasn't given me a foot massage? I'm allowing them to practice on me so they are ready when their girls get pregnant so why is it that you keep running away when I want a foot massage?" the boys were still laughing but most of the others just shook their heads or rolled their eyes and left once they realized the baby was staying put. Zed looked shell shocked and we were still waiting for his reply when he mumbled "fine" and picked me up. "Zed Benedict what do you think you are doing? Put me down!" he just carried on carrying me up the stairs with me swatting him on the head "if you don't stop attacking me I won't do it" that shut me up. I heard Trace calling from the living room "hey Zed that's not fair I wanna see this. What's the matter are you scared of a little audience?" he shook his head at that and said "no but I'm not giving her a foot massage" that earned him a few hoots and wolf whistles "stay safe kids" "just remember she is eight months pregnant" "I'll only allow it if I can't hear it" "nothing too strenuous I hope" "careful you might make her pop" "don't want to know about that thanks" this time Zed looked at me like he thought his brothers had lost their minds "sorry to disappoint guys but I'm not doing that either"

He laid me down on his bed and took my socks off and started massaging my foot "I thought you said you weren't giving me a foot massage" laughing softly he whispered "that's not all I'm doing."

"Have I told you lately Zed that I love you?" I was so relaxed and content and I think the baby was too because this is definitely the longest I've gone without being kicked. He leaned over and kissed me "yes but I always like hearing it again"

Zed had not only massaged my feet but both my legs, my arms, my shoulders and then finally my bump. It was heaven. I must have been groaning rather loud at one point and telling Zed "don't stop" and "that feels so good" that Karla came up, barged into Zeds room and shouted "what do you think you two are doing?" we looked over at her and Zed was laughing under his breath when I answered with "oh God Karla, Zed's found his true calling in life, but I can't believe he made me wait so long for this. Seriously he's even better than Victor and he was way better than the others" she left us chuckling and saying she would call us for dinner.

* * *

 **Zed**

We were finally called for dinner but I kind of wished we hadn't been, it was actually quite relaxing giving Sky a massage. We walked into the dining room the whole family looked up at us and it was obvious that they all knew what Sky had told Mum but to be honest I didn't really care. Sky sat down and let out a whole breath of air she looked so relaxed, more than she had in a while. "Seriously guys, you all have a lot to learn from Zed. And I thought Vic was good, woo no, even Vic has things to learn. I'm not joking, Zed has found his calling in life. He truly has a gift" that one set everyone off laughing. Ok so maybe I do mind a little, this is embarrassing, but then Sky sighed and leaned on my shoulder reminding me that she loved it.

Only a month to go and we still haven't got a name yet. Well at least we decided we were only considering three letter names because we both have three letter names. We wanted to have a sort of theme going like Mum and Dad with the alphabet. So now we have a huge list of three letter names but we can't decide on any and neither can anyone else. We asked everyone to write any three letter name they could think of on a list but we still aren't any closer to actually choosing a name. After getting rid of all joke names (Xav and Uri wanted to be honoured) this is now what the list looks like:

Joe -

Zac / Zak -

Tom -

Leo -

Max -

Mat -

Luk / Luc -

Ana / Ann -

Lyn -

Mae / May -

Ivy/ Evy / Eva / Eve -

Fay/ Fae -

We really need to cut it down a lot further…

"Zed?" I look down at my gorgeous soulfinder lying next to me with her head on my shoulder "yes baby?" she sighs and runs her fingers over her bump and rests her hand on top of mine "nothing" she mumbles. Just as I'm about to reply Zoe walks in, "Aww you two are so cute together" great. Thanks Zoe you just ruined a perfect moment here.

"Do you really have to go baby?" I'm whining and I know it but I really don't care. I don't want Sky going anywhere without me in case she starts having the baby. There's not long to go now, only four more weeks and we've been told it could be anytime soon. Mom keeps telling us how we were all early and I was the earliest, being just over a month early. Plus I just don't want her to go because I want to spend time with her before the baby comes, I'm still not ready to be a Dad yet. I've been watching what Dad does and any other guy I see with kids just to give myself a better idea of what it is I'm supposed to do. I know it sounds stupid, but I never really thought about what my Dad's always done for me and my brothers and it's only now that it's getting close to me being a Dad that I've started to take notice. And boy does he do a lot. It's exhausting just watching him.

"Zed? Hello? Earth to Zed?" I'm broken out of my thoughts by Sky waving her hand in front of my face. Startled, I look down to see her smiling up at me. "Considering you were just talking to me you were miles away then" she says laughing. "Err. Yeah. Well. Do you really have to go?" she just laughs again and reply's with "yes, unless you want to see your birthday present and ruin the surprise" "I don't mind baby I like being with you" she laughs again and pats my chest "I know you do but I will not have you seeing your present before your birthday. Anyway why don't you go up and pack?" huh? What's she on about? She must have seen my confusion because she grinned even wider and said "I talked to Sally and Simon, they finally agreed you could move in now instead of waiting 'till the baby's born because I kept freaking out that it would start coming when you weren't there and I am not having this baby without you". I bent down and kissed her just as Nelson and Tina walked in "guys come on, seriously? You're doing this now? We're supposed to be going" I just ignored them and kissed Sky some more before pulling away and resting my forehead against hers and whispering _I love you_ in her mind. She kissed me again and walked out the door smiling back at me, _I love you more Zed Benedict._ I grinned back at her before saying _not possible._


	10. Chapter 10

**OOPS!**

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: Finding Sky is Joss Stirlings not mine.**

* * *

 **Sky**

Oh my God. Barely three weeks to go and we still haven't decided on a name and we still have loads of stuff to get and we have no time to get it. I have no idea how long I've been lying here staring at the roof but I just can't seem to stop thinking and when I start thinking I end up worrying. I am going to be a Mum. What if I'm a terrible Mum? What happens if I do things wrong? What about when Zed's not there to help me? I know Zed will be a great Dad but I'm terrified of being a terrible Mum and I just can't stop thinking that I will be.

Groaning I roll over and nestle into Zeds chest. I'm so glad he's here, he always calms me down and plus I just love looking at him and waking up next to him every morning. My soulfinder, Zed Benedict. Sighing I close my eyes and start drifting off again, it must be early, why would I wake up this early? I never do. Ahhhh. Oh God what was that? Mmhh. Hell! Was that? It can't be. I have almost three weeks left. The baby's due at the end of August not now. "Ahhhh!" Zed grunted and rolled over so I slapped him on the arm "hmm? What is it baby?" I'm in shock. I don't know what to do. "Zed I don't think this baby knows it's supposed to be born at the end of the month" that got him up. He sat bolt upright jostling me in the process and stared down at me, shock written all over his face as I grabbed my stomach and moaned again. "Zed. It hurts. I think the baby's coming." He was still staring at me in shock but then he shook his head and yelled "SALLY! SIMON! THE BABY'S COMING!" he jumped off the bed and pulled me to the edge just as my parents came charging in. Sally ran to me and grabbed my arm and stroked my hair "are you sure darling?" I moaned again. That seemed like answer enough for my Dad who went charging off to get the car started, Zed made my Mum get me a bag ready and asked her to ring his parents whilst he got me into the car.

* * *

 **Zed**

Oh my god. She's having the baby and I don't know what to do. Why has no on ever told me what to do? It's been five hours and it's still not over yet. She keeps screaming and crying out and all I can think is that I did this to her. She's hurting because of me and I can't stop it.

We're well into the eighth hour now and the midwife says it won't be long now and all I can think is thank god for that because I don't know if I can do this anymore. It's not even me who's doing anything, Sky's the one who's in pain here and she just keeps on going. It must be a woman thing because I can barely find the energy to stand up after this much mental exhaustion.

"Not long now Sky sweetie. I need you to give me a big push okay? One, two, three. Push! That's it lovely you're doing great." Sky's still screaming and the midwife keeps telling her to push and me to help her but I don't know how to help her, I don't know what she would want me to do. I held her hand but I couldn't tell if it was her or me who had the death grip. I whispered in her ear, I hardly knew what I was saying but it must have been the right thing because she nodded with a determined look on her face and pushed harder than she had before, letting out a scream that was probably heard by the whole family in the waiting room all the way down the hall. I found out it was as soon as I was bombarded with questions from the family asking if that was Sky, what was going on and how much longer was she going to have to push for but I barely heard any off it because as soon as Sky stopped screaming I heard crying. A baby's cry. My baby's cry. Sky slumped down on the bed panting but looking up and reaching out her arms as the midwife grinned and handed over our baby to Sky. "Congratulations you two. You have a son."

I couldn't take my eyes off of the tiny bundle that was my son. He was so small in his mother's arms. So perfect. My son. I reached out and stroked his head and felt his fluffy little hair the same colour as mine. I didn't even notice I had tears rolling down my face until I looked up to see Sky smiling up at me and reaching up to wipe away my tears. "He's perfect" I whispered to the mother of my child. Sky was grinning up at me as the midwife asked if we wanted her to tell our family "only say that Sky had the baby but don't tell them if it's a boy or a girl yet and tell them to wait until I get them because we want a little time alone with our son first" the old woman grinned at me and walked out of the door.

I turned back to my soulfinder and my baby to see Sky had moved over "do you want to hold our baby Zed?" I sat on the bed next to her and she passed me my baby. I'd never seen anything so perfect in my entire life and I was scared to death I would do something wrong and hurt the newest member of my family. Sky laughed and leaned back "don't be so nervous Zed, you won't hurt him". We stayed like that for a while, me holding our son and Sky leaning on my arm to look at him. "We should name him" I told her. "I don't know what though. I can't decide what he looks like. I don't think Perfect is a good name for a boy" I chuckled when she said that. "No I don't suppose it is, but that doesn't make him any less perfect" Sky smiled and rubbed her face against my arm. "What about Zac?" I ask. "Hmm Zac. With a 'c' or 'k'?" I smiled "a 'c'" Sky looked at our son for a moment and nodded. I watched as Sky kissed my son's forehead and whispered "welcome to the world Zac Benedict" my heart swelled with more love than I thought possible when I heard those words and I held my family closer and kissed them whispering how much I loved them both. "Happy birthday soulfinder. I bet you never expected this as your birthday present" oh my God it's my birthday! I totally forgot. "This is the best birthday I have ever had" I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks again. My baby was born on my birthday. _I love you, my baby boy_ I whispered telepathically to my sleeping son.


	11. Chapter 11

**OOPS!**

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: anything recognisable from Finding Sky is not mine.**

* * *

 **Saul**

The midwife has just been in and told us that Sky's just had the baby. The poor woman was bombarded with questions but she just smiled and told us all that she was only allowed to tell us that the baby has been born and is healthy. When I asked why she couldn't tell us more she smiled again and said "your son asked me not to tell you anything yet, they want a little time with their baby before the whole family comes in, but I have to say that you have a perfect little grandchild there Mr. Benedict. I reckon there will be more than a few hearts broken when that baby grows up. Beautiful baby Mr. Benedict, I can't tell you anything more. Zed will come and get you when they're ready to share but by the looks on their faces you could be in for a long wait" Karla was bouncing up and down with excitement "oh my baby had a baby! I'm a Grandma!" I just couldn't stop smiling. Sky was fine and by all accounts I had a beautiful grandchild. I looked down at the floor and laughed to myself. When I looked up I saw Karla smiling at me "eighteen years ago today it was us in that room having a baby handed to us" I said to her. My wife came over to me, kissed me and said "they have the same birthday" Xav started laughing and then the rest of us joined in until we were told to quiet down by the nurse on the reception desk.

* * *

 **Zed**

I can hear laughing down the hall and I smile over at Sky and ask "shall I go get them?" grinning up at me she takes Zac back and holds him close as I walk out the door. I walk down the hall to the waiting room and walk in to see a shocked looking midwife no one is listening to and my family in stitches laughing so much they don't even notice I'm there.

"Hey guys who wants to see the Benedict baby?" that shut them all up. I'm sure I've never seen such huge grins before. "Come on Zed do I have a niece or a nephew?" Will shouts to me as everyone follows me down the hall to see my baby boy. "Do you have a name yet?" Uri asks. "Yep" I answer as we walk in the room "meet Zac Benedict my son". Mum was in tears before I even had a chance to say this.

When I had sat back down on the bed next to Sky and Zac I stroked his hair and smiled down at him as our parents came in for a closer look and a cuddle. Everyone else had to wait outside the door because for one they couldn't fit in the room and two we didn't want to overwhelm Zac with so many new faces. Sky handed Zac to Sally first who sat down with him in the chair beside the bed. She sat there smiling down at my son, rocking him slowly. I don't think she minded me getting Sky pregnant so much now that she had her grandson in her arms. Simon walked over to her and she passed him my baby. He stood there looking a little shell shocked until Zac screwed up his face and kicked his legs. Simon started to smile down at his grandson and bent down to kiss him and say "welcome to the family Zac" as he passed Zac to my mother who was beside herself with joy.

Mom cried again when she finally had her grandson in her arms. "Sorry he wasn't a girl Karla but somehow I don't think you mind and anyway Zac's just the first. One down six to go" what? Did I just hear that right? I looked around the room and decided I had because everyone looked just as shocked as me. When I had finally stopped gaping like a fish I said "excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say 'one down six to go'?" looking at my soulfinders mischievous eyes smiling up at me I said "you're serious?" she nodded I made some unintelligible sound and ran my hand through my hair "I'm not sure I can do that another six times". Raising an eyebrow at me she replied "and what exactly did you do then Zed? I was the one giving birth. Besides it's my body, I get to decide what to do with it and I already told you I want a big family." "I know you did baby but I didn't know you meant that big and I thought maybe you changed your mind" I looked over to my parents for help when she said "why on earth would I change my mind?" my dad just laughed and said "when a lady makes her mind up that's it Zed it's set in stone." Oh God seven kids. I have to get Sky pregnant and go through all this another six times. Well I do love the end result, it's just the bit before the end that I don't like at all. Smiling down at our son that was back in Sky's arms I kissed her head and held my son's hand "OK then. I think I can be relied upon to deliver" I whispered into my soulfinders hair.


	12. Epilogue

**OOPS!**

Epilogue: 17 years later

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I did start writing a sequel to this. I don't know if I will finish it, it's barely even started but I have written a little more of it (and I mean like the bare minimum) but if it ever gets finished I reckon it'll be a long time in coming. I have also thought of a few other scenes that I might write for this. If I get chance to write them (I'm focusing on my uni work and I am drowning in my reading list) then I will add them on after the original epilogue (which is this) but don't hold your breath if I ever write them it will most likely take a while...**

 **Disclaimer: maybe the final disclaimer of the story, I think you know the drill by now.**

* * *

Finally. It's here. Today is the day. My favorite day of my life so far. My seventeenth birthday. The day I find my soulfinder. The first step to the rest of my life. The first step towards ultimate happiness. The first step to finding **her**. I can't wait any longer but people in this house just don't like mornings. Well neither do I but today I have something worth getting up for.

There isn't even a sound up there. They better not still be asleep. "Guys come on!" I yell up to my brothers and sisters. The one time I really want them to do something for me and they don't do it. Not even Ivy and she will do anything I ask her to (I'm her favorite shhh).

Grumbling I walk into the kitchen to find Mom and Dad making breakfast. "Happy birthday Zac" Dad says as he passes me my special birthday breakfast: a cheese on toast/scrambled egg sandwich. I know it sounds gross but I've been having this breakfast every birthday since I was five, don't ask why because I can't remember. It just doesn't feel like my birthday if I don't have my special birthday breakfast. "Happy birthday Dad".

Just as I'm about to complain about the others not getting up I hear the familiar sound of the rest of my family all trying to get through one door at once. Two sets of grandparents (Grandma Sally and Granddad found out about savants when I was almost one and Granddad wouldn't give me some chocolate and I set it on fire. Mum and Dad decided to tell him he wasn't going crazy), six sets of aunts and uncles and a whole load of cousins. All in all there was a hell of a lot of people coming through our door and my miserable siblings still haven't graced us with their presence yet. "Where are my babies?!" Grandma Karla shouts which makes my brothers and sisters charge down the stairs like their backsides are on fire (that can be arranged). No one stays put when Grandma Karla calls, not unless you want your head handed to you.

Luc's fourteen, Tom's twelve, Joe, Lyn and Ana, the triplets (or the trips as we usually call them) are ten and little Ivy has just gone six. Three boys and three girls all younger than me who I have to spend my life looking after. Oh the joys of being a big brother.

"Hi guys. Yeah it's great to see you all. Thanks for coming. Now can you all come in already? I kinda wanna hurry up a little" well that didn't exactly help much did it. Trying to speed up the Benedicts is like asking to have your ears bitten off with complaints. That is unless you have Grandpa on your side and I do. "Guys! It's Zed and Zac's birthday, the least you can all do is come inside and say happy birthday to them. I'm sure Zac can't wait for his present this year, it's the best one he's ever going to get". As soon as Grandpa said that everyone decided now was a good time to get excited. Well duh! I'm about to find my soulfinder!

Way too long. This is taking way too long. Everyone insisted me and Dad opened our presents before Aunt Crystal finds my soulfinder, so I had to sit and wait until all the presents were open and everyone finally decided to notice I have no idea who had given me what or what I even had because I was too busy trying not to set something on fire because of all the excitement and annoyance I was feeling.

Finally we were all in the living room and I was sat in front of Aunt Crystal. This is it. I'm finally going to find her. "You ready?" Aunt Chrystal asks just as Grandma Karla starts crying and Ivy jumps on my knee. "Yes can you just hurry up and do it? I can't wait any longer". "Ivy baby come over here you can sit with Zac later" Dad calls over to my little sister sitting in my lap. She loves sitting on my knee, she seems to spend her life there. "She's all right here right Crystal?" nodding she closed her eyes as Ivy whispered _does this mean you're gonna love another girl more than me now Zac? I don't want you to love another girl than me. Will you stop loving me when you have her?_ I laughed a little and rested my forehead against my little sisters. _That's never gonna happen Ivy. I'll love her in a different way than I love you but I could never stop loving you._ She seemed to think about this for a second _but you still love me right?_ "Always" this time I said it out loud and Ivy grinned. The whole family knew we were talking telepathically but didn't say anything about it. "Ready now Zac?" I nodded "Ivy" she sat up and nodded solemnly "yes because Zac said he will still love me when he has his princess to love so I think he should have a princess that will love him lots" Grandma Karla started crying again. Really does she ever stop? I'm surprised she still has tears left. There was a lot of awing after Ivy's decision and when all that finally died down Aunt Crystal took a look. "Your soulfinder is in Ireland. In the middle of nowhere so that should be fun. It never is easy with Benedict soulfinders but hopefully the only trouble you'll have is finding her house. Seriously when I say it's in the middle of nowhere I mean it's in the middle of the Irish countryside surrounded by absolutely nothing but miles and miles of trees and fields" she smiled at me "but I'm sure that's not what you're wanting to hear right now" and I grinned as she said "her name is…


End file.
